420
by BadWolf'sGirl
Summary: Как могла бы закончиться серия 4.20


**4.20**

- Эспозито! - крикнула Кейт детективу недалеко. - Я отойду переодеться, если что. Скоро вернусь.

- Хорошо, - отозвался Хавьер и продолжил разговаривать с Райаном.

Бекетт, взяв сумку со своими вещами, направилась в сторону раздевалки в конце коридора. Как бы ей не нравилось это длинное черное обтягивающее платье, его все же пора снять. Операция под прикрытием закончилась, детектив из Скотланд-Ярда уже в самолете, а виновные за решеткой.

Кейт вошла в небольшую темную комнату, где с трудом смогла отыскать выключатель. Спасибо окошку хоть за какое-то освещение! Бросив сумку на скамейку, Бекетт ещё раз напоследок посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Чего уж тут скрывать, всем нам нравится выглядеть шикарно. Устало улыбнувшись себе, Кейт потянулась к молнии сзади.

- Ну, же, - сказала детектив, понимая, что замок так просто сдаваться не собирается, - даваааааай…

Кейт пыталась расстегнуть его снова и снова, но у нее ничего не получалось. От неудобного положения руки начали уставать и детектив, переведя дух, попробовала ещё раз.

- Эй, ребята, - улыбнулся Рик разговаривающим детективам, - где Бекетт? Ей тут уже благодарность от Скотланд-Ярда прислали. Гейтс хотела ей вручить, пока мы не разошлись по домам.

- Она в раздевалке, Касл, - ответил Райан.

- Переодевается? – переспросил Рик. – Я тут подожду.

- Нет, просто вещи складывает, - ответил Эспо. – Иди, позови ее.

- Хм…ну, хорошо, - пожал Касл плечами.

Пока писатель удалялся, Райан, вскинув бровь, посмотрел на своего напарника.

- Зачем ты ему соврал? – спросил Кевин. – Она ведь и правда переодевается.

- Маме с Папой нужен небольшой толчок в отношениях, - ухмыльнулся Хавьер.

Райан понимающе закивал также улыбаясь.

- Блин, ну, наконец-то! – сказала детектив и расстегнула молнию. В этот момент раздался короткий стук, а затем дверь распахнулась.

- Бекетт, тебе пришло…

Черт… Рик забыл, что хотел сказать. Забыл, как говорить. Как дышать. Он уставился на обнаженную спину Кейт. Это чертова молния спускалась так низко… Настолько низко, что поясница теряла свое приличное значение.

Он тяжело выдохнул и, наконец, встретился с ее взглядом. Она просто стояла. Стояла вполоборота и смотрела на него. Он даже не сразу понял, что обычно, в таких ситуациях, на мужчину, ворвавшегося в раздевалку к женщине, необходимо наорать.

Рик сделал шаг в комнату – Кейт ничего не сказала. Разорвав зрительный контакт, он захлопнул дверь и повернул замок. По телу Бекетт пробежала дрожь, но Кейт по-прежнему ничего не говорила. Касл вновь развернулся к ней и стал подходить ближе. Ей пришлось отвернуться. Да, пришлось. Ещё немного и она совсем бы потеряла себя в его глазах.

- Касл, - тихо сказала она, - выйди, пожалуйста, я переодеваюсь.

Рик подошел к ней и провел рукой вдоль ее спины. Тело Кейт напряглось. Когда он закончил медленно спускаться к ее пояснице, она почувствовала его руки на своей талии. Ещё мгновение – и она оказалась в его объятьях. Она просто не могла бороться с собой… Кейт подняла глаза. Теперь в зеркале была не только она, но и прекрасный мужчина, крепко прижимающий ее к себе и опустивший подбородок на ее плечо.

- Почему?.. – тихо прошептал он.

Бекетт действительно пришлось напрячь свой мозг, чтобы понять, к чему был адресован этот вопрос.

- Потому что я не могу переодеваться, когда ты здесь, - ответила она, смотря ему в глаза в отражении.

- Нет, - сказал он. – Почему… почему судьба так не справедлива, и женщина, которую я так сильно люблю, не испытывает ко мне того же…

Кейт сглотнула, не зная, что ответить. На ее счастье или несчастье Касл продолжил.

- Я так зол на тебя. Так сильно. Но как можно держать дистанцию, когда ты выглядишь вот так… Что я такого тебе сделал, Кейт? За что ты мне причиняешь такую боль?

- О чем ты? – переспросила Кейт, наконец, обретя дар речи.

- Ты знаешь. Не нужно притворяться. Ты итак разыгрывала амнезию слишком долго…

«Разыгрывала амнезию? Нет… не может быть… как он…», - начала судорожно думать Бекетт.

- Я слышал тебя в допросной, - продолжил он. - Когда ты сказала, что помнишь все с похорон… За что ты так со мной?

«О, Господи! Нет-нет-нет! Все должно было быть не так! Я должна была признаться ему по-другому! Так вот, за что он меня наказывает уже который день…»

- Рик… - попробовала сказать Кейт.

- Я не думаю, что ты просто не хотела терять друга или напарника, и поэтому солгала. Ты не настолько эгоистична, - перебил он. – Ты не хотела меня обидеть, сказав, что чувства не взаимные? От твоей лжи намного больнее, Кейт…

- Рик, - вновь сказала она, - все не так, как ты думаешь.

- Разве? – переспросил он и резко отстранился от нее. Обнаженная спина Бекетт сразу же почувствовала легкий холодок без его тела.

- Я могу все объяснить…

- Конечно, ты всегда все можешь объяснить! - выпалил Рик, поняв, что это прозвучало грубо. – Нельзя так играть с чувствами, Кейт, - уже спокойнее сказал он.

- Я и не играла, Касл! – ответила детектив. – Пожалуйста, выслушай меня…

Тон ее голоса и взгляд полный надежды и беспомощности одновременно сжимал сердце Рика. Он выдохнул и посмотрел на нее.

- Я солгала, потому что была не готова. Слишком многое произошло на тот момент: проблемы с Джошем, подвижки в деле мамы, предательство Монтгомери, его смерть, пуля, проходящая через мою грудь… Я была сломлена. Мне нужно было время. И единственное, что заставляло меня просыпаться каждый день, это твое признание. Я работала над собой все эти месяцы. Я пыталась стать кем-то, кого ты заслуживаешь, кем-то, кто будет тебя достоин… Мне жаль, что ты узнал об этом вот так. Я должна была рассказать раньше, но боялась. Боялась, что все испорчу. А я не могу тебя потерять…

- Скажи это, - после долгой паузы произнес Касл. – Скажи, что ты чувствуешь ко мне. Я ждал 4 года, Кейт… 4 года. Пожалуйста, будь честной, хотя бы сейчас…

Бекетт закусила губу. Затем она выдохнула, и легкая улыбка коснулась ее лица.

- Я тоже тебя люблю, Ричард Касл…

Раньше, чем она успела что-то понять, он уже ее целовал. Его руки были везде, и она действительно не помнила, как оказалась прижатой к стене. Рик целовал ее снова и снова, шепча ей в губы «я тебя люблю». Он спустился на ее шею, давая им обоим возможность дышать. Но это было мало эффективно, потому что ни один из них не мог выровнять дыхание. Касл стал задирать ее платье. Похоже, он забыл, что оно расстегнуто и его было бы проще снять. Ещё секунда и его руки, крепко сжимающие ее бедра, стали отрывать ее от земли. Кейт инстинктивно обернула ноги вокруг его поясницы.

- Рик… - сказала она, чувствуя, как его язык скользит по ее шее, а зубы покусывают мочку уха.

- Что? – не прерываясь, спросил он.

- Мы в участке… В раздевалке… Мы здесь не одни… - Бекетт могла говорить только короткими предложениями.

Он посмотрел ей в глаза. Кстати, она неплохо «поработала» над его прической.

- Ты хочешь, чтобы наш первый раз был романтичнее?

Кейт вздрогнула, когда он сказал «наш первый раз». Посмотрев на его припухшие от поцелуев губы, она сглотнула. После небольшой паузы она встретилась с его взглядом.

- Да плевать! Наверстаем ещё, - выпалила она и впилась в его губы.

Он охотно ответил на жадный поцелуй. Куртка соскользнула с его плеч. Кейт так же быстро разделалась с пуговицами его рубашки. Если бы они были не в участке, она бы просто ее порвала. Пробежавшись пальцами по его груди, она спустилась ниже. Ремень расстегнут, как и пуговица с молнией. Захватив край не только джинсов, но и боксеров, Бекетт опустила их вниз. Реакция Касла не заставила ее долго ждать. Тяжелый выдох, смешанный со стоном, вырвался из его губ. Он поцеловал Кейт с новой силой и стал скользить рукой выше по ее бедру, ища последнюю границу между их телами.

- Я люблю тебя, Кейт, - сказал он, стягивая ткань с ее ноги.

- Я люблю тебя, Рик, - ответила она, сильнее прижимаясь к нему.


End file.
